


Like the first time

by Shadow_Of_Castiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-11
Updated: 2010-08-11
Packaged: 2017-10-11 01:18:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/106682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Of_Castiel/pseuds/Shadow_Of_Castiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean sleeps with Jimmy in the back of the Impala.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like the first time

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Cheshire007 on fanfiction.net, who wanted a dominant Dean sleeping with Jimmy Novak! I do love a dominant!Dean so only hope he's dominant enough! XD
> 
> Also true story here - when tagging this fic and typing in the pairing order of Jimmy Novak/Dean Winchester, I was surprised into saying "So Jimmy comes first?" as I expected Dean to. Then I realized what I'd just said (ALOUD, no less) and had to laugh at my own Freudian Slip.

Jimmy Novak looked up at the sky, dark blue eyes scanning the clouds lowering ominously above him. The first hint of rain shimmered through the air, arriving to him on chilly breezes growing chillier still. He sighed, wondering where Castiel was and whether he was even thinking of him at all. He comforted himself with the thought that the angel may have temporarily gone on business of his own, but wasn't completely gone, abandoning him as he'd feared once before. Castiel, Jimmy knew, had business to attend to and would be back for him. He also contented himself with the thought that wherever Castiel was, he was thinking of him, and thinking of Dean, both of whom tied the angel to the Earth through love.

Jimmy leant back against the pile of cars behind him, eyes now scanning the salvage yard surrounding them, wondering if there were any demons or hidden dangers within their rusting ranks. He knew that if there were, Dean Winchester would soon dispatch with them, fighting them off with his usual skill. No matter what Dean thought about his own person of late, Jimmy saw him as nothing less than a hero and knew that Castiel shared his thoughts, even though Dean himself couldn't know the extent of their feelings towards him nor believe it even if he were told. Jimmy smiled as he watched Dean for a time, watched his easy fluid movements while he replaced various gaskets and brackets and bolts beneath the hood of his Impala. Jimmy traced the long line of Dean's back, the grease stains that spotted the other man's jeans and t shirt and the first stirrings of goosebumps racing across the hunter's arms at the rising chill in the air. Jimmy turned his eyes then up to the lowering clouds as the first splatter of rain splashed down upon his upturned face, making him blink against the cold suddenness of it.

Dean glanced back over his shoulder at Jimmy and smiled privately to himself at the sight his lover made, relaxing back against the cars surrounding them, looking relaxed in repose and attractive. He wondered how Castiel was getting along and when he'd be back. He caught himself in time, thinking that it wasn't as though Jimmy wasn't good enough; in Dean's opinion, Jimmy was too good for him, as was Castiel. He didn't know what he'd done to deserve the love of one man one angel and decided not to question it for once. He knew he'd do just as well to accept it for what it was, content in the knowledge that at last he was doing something right to please someone. He straightened, and saw the first flicker of Jimmy's attention back to him again at his sudden movement.

"Hey, Jim, hand me that wrench, will ya? The one by your feet, that's it. I gotta get this finished," Dean called urgently, attracting the full attention of the other man back to him again with a smile.

Jimmy nodded and handed the requested tool to the hunter, smiling as their hands brushed and their fingers lingered against one another. Castiel might be gone, departed to Heaven for a little while but Jimmy and Dean remained as close as ever in his absence. Where Castiel had left off, Jimmy had picked up with no complaint from either Dean nor Jimmy himself.

Jimmy watched as Dean continued tinkering beneath the hood of the Impala, finishing his fine-tuning work upon the engine, before he started packing the tools away in Bobby's battered toolbox. The rain had turned from the odd splatter into a full deluge by the time Jimmy had finished helping Dean to pack away the tools. The couple were soaked through to the skin, sharing grins and to hell with it attitudes when they couldn't get any wetter. Neither complained when their hips bumped together purposefully at opportune moments as they worked and their lips clashed together in a not so accidental kiss.

As if surprised by the kiss, they stopped, caught up in each other's gazes and not caring for the rain any longer nor for getting wet. Their breath mingled, ghosted against too wet skin as their gazes locked and held, lips mere inches apart as they stared.

"Ah, screw it," Dean muttered before he closed the distance between them and mashed his lips against Jimmy's urgently, breath blasting from his nostrils as he pressed into Jimmy's body eagerly, crowding his lover possessively.

Jimmy responded eagerly, all too glad of the warmth that the minimal contact with his lover brought him, chests pressed together and making their shirts stick against clammy cold skin. Their hands found each other, fingers entwining as their heads were battered by the rain, slicking strands of hair down flat against their scalps, dragging in thick, wet clumps over their foreheads. Jimmy opened his mouth when Dean licked across his plump lips, letting Dean in to suck upon the other man's tongue eagerly. He raised one hand and cupped the hunter's neck gently, enjoying the feel of his wet hair beneath his palm.

Dean sighed when the kiss ended and he rested his forehead against Jimmy's, gaze caught and resting upon Jimmy's full lips, reddened and roughened by kisses stolen in the rain. Far off thunder announced the imminent arrival of a storm and the faint flicker of lightning raced across the horizon. Dean felt Jimmy shivering against him, muscles racked with chills from the rain still pouring down upon their heads. The downpour covered their bodies with chill water and their clothes clung to their backs in uncomfortable swathes.

The hunter touched Jimmy's chest with both hands, running rough fingers over the t shirt clinging to the other man's slender frame, running down over his abdomen to snag once more upon Jimmy's slim hips. He repeated the gesture when Jimmy leant in to him more, mewls of need working in Jimmy's throat at the contact. Dean's gaze flickered up to meet his lover's, and were caught by the intensity of the need trapped within Jimmy's liquid blue eyes and the way the rain dripped down from Jimmy's hair past his cheeks.

Jimmy was shivering, but Dean didn't feel the cold; all he could think about was Jimmy, of kissing him, of running hands over his naked body, of making love to him and making him yell out Dean's name. He clamped both hands onto Jimmy's ass, fingers digging in desperately and drawing the other man closer still, and Jimmy followed the motion willingly, hands rising up to snarl behind Dean's head, ripe lips parting as he settled into Dean's body gently. The hunter stared at Jimmy's mouth, thinking of all the times when he'd ravaged those lips both when Castiel was possessing Jimmy and the times when Jimmy was in full control.

He thought again of how Jimmy kissed differently to Castiel, of how the angel's were purer somehow while Jimmy was more experienced, the kisses a little dirtier and Dean really couldn't decide who was the better kisser. He decided it didn't really matter, for he loved Jimmy just as much as he loved Castiel and he didn't think that he was cheating on the angel by being with the vessel. It sort of boiled down to the same thing at the end of the day for Dean; the package was the same, even though the mind and the personality might be different.

Jimmy watched Dean staring at him, sadness twisting through him a little that his wife had looked at him in much the same manner; lust in her eyes that matched Dean's lust perfectly. He thought of the times when he'd made love to his wife, and of the times he'd then made love to Dean, or more often than not, been made love to by Dean. In having to leave his family far behind after becoming a vessel to an angel, he'd found love in a hunter and the thought comforted him,

Dean's fingers flexed and massaged against Jimmy's ass, making Jimmy chuckle at the rough contact, coupled with Dean's very obvious erection pressing alongside his own. Jimmy's hands reached to grasp Dean's body, cradling his wet limbs against his own as though Dean were there to save his life, and represented his last lifeline in a drowning world. Perhaps to Jimmy, he was, having no other family left now to return to. He pushed aside thoughts of Amelia and Claire with an effort, striving to keep his mind, his thoughts trained on the man cradling his body with his own, whose cloudy green eyes were inches from his own and staring intently at him.

"What are you thinking about?" Dean asked, as he reached up to cup Jimmy's face with one hand.

"Home," Jimmy replied, after a brief moment's thought.

He didn't think it worth hiding a thing from his lover and he watched as Dean's brows pulled down low over his eyes in sudden confusion.

"My old home," Jimmy amended, with a mental curse, reminding himself that his home now was with Dean, wherever they chose to settle for the night.

Dean nodded silently, understanding the other man's need to correct himself. He reached up and laid a supportive hand on Jimmy's shoulder. Dean smirked when Jimmy leant into his touch gratefully as though the other man desperately needed to be comforted. Dean pulled Jimmy into a rough hug, nuzzling the other man's neck when Jimmy relaxed into him, resting his forehead against Dean's shoulder. Dean caught a few words muffled into his jacket and he thought the words were - I love you.

His heart ached for Jimmy, how sad he seemed sometimes and jubilant at others. Life must not be easy for him, Dean mused and he certainly could subscribe to how that felt, especially in recent times.

"Yeah, me too," he murmured, before gently kissing the shell of Jimmy's ear gently. "We're good together, aren't we?"

Jimmy didn't respond; instead he nodded, forehead dragging at the fabric of Dean's t shirt before he canted his head back and stared at Dean intently. His expression was unbearably open, fragile and naked, eyes wide and puppy dog pleading and Dean leant forward to press his lips against Jimmy's. Once again, he marvelled at the softness of the other man's lips, how they molded against his just perfectly as though their mouths were made for one another. He cupped Jimmy's cheek, kiss soon turning forceful and greedy as Dean slipped his tongue home inside Jimmy's mouth. Jimmy accepted him willingly, licking against his tongue with firm strokes and exploring the inside of his mouth eagerly.

Dean felt his body reacting to Jimmy, dick stiffening and becoming achingly hard between his legs and he grabbed Jimmy's hand, dipping the other man's fingers down to cup Dean's erection through his jeans. Jimmy drew away, flushed and breathless, lips parted as he started massaging Dean's dick through his jeans, breath wheezing from his throat as Dean's groans wrung from his throat. Arousal hung thick and heavy in the air between them as Dean pushed his hips hard against Jimmy's palm, getting off on the friction the other man provided, head soon tilting to the sky to expose the long line of his neck to Jimmy.

"God, Jim, you are so hot," Dean groaned as he threatened to come in his boxers.

Jimmy didn't respond; instead , he watched as the hunter continued pushing against his palm, fingers digging into Jimmy's shoulder painfully as he did so. Dean's tongue licked out over his lower lip and he groaned loudly before he crowded against Jimmy again, the other man's hand trapped between their bodies and stilled.

"Get in the car, Jim, I wanna fuck you. I wanna fuck you real hard," Dean murmured, before he mashed his lips against Jimmy's so hard, he drew blood in their mouths.

The hunter had never seen Jimmy move so fast, pulling away from him to strip down to naked skin, dropping his clothes upon the closed hood of the car before he piled into the back of the Impala. Dean soon followed suit, stripping down to nothing himself. He climbed in after Jimmy, and covered his lover's body with his own, skin wet and sticking uncomfortably against the seat beneath them.

He nuzzled against Jimmy's chest, marvelling once more at the firmness found there before he started mouthing at one of the other man's nipples, soft nub soon turning hard and erect in his mouth. Jimmy's hands clutched greedily at Dean's body, soft grunts and groans of pleasure leaking past pouted plump lips as Dean bit gently at his nipple, teasing it between gentle teeth. Dean's tongue teased the nub, flickering over its hardened surface, continually laving.

Dean peeled away to scoot one hand beneath the seat in front of him, rough fingers soon connecting with the lube long since abandoned there from the last time that he and Castiel had slept together in the car. Dean realised that this would mark the first time that he and Jimmy had made love in the car and it seemed a seminary milestone to him, as though the act was even more sacred between them than ever before. It seemed to lend the act more meaning, as though they were re-affirming something together, making love to one another in the very car that Dean held dear to his heart.

"What?" Jimmy asked, as he stared up into Dean's pensive face, catching the thread of Dean's thoughts if not the actual meaning.

"This feels like we're doing this for the first time," Dean admitted, with a quirk of his lips and a raise of his eyebrows.

"That's a good thing, isn't it, Dean? More special," Jimmy said as he rested one slender hand on Dean's cheek.

Dean leant into his touch, eyes closing gently at the other man's touch before he turned his head slightly and kissed Jimmy's palm, lips lingering against skin as he inhaled the various fragrances that made up Jimmy Novak.

"God, I love you so much," Dean murmured before he could stop to think about what he was saying.

Even when he realized that he'd professed his love for the other man, he didn't feel embarrassed nor was he about to take his words back. Jimmy stared at him, large blue eyes wider still as thunder growled way off in the distance coming closer rapidly with every peal and bellow across the sky. Jimmy raised one hand and caressed Dean's cheek, fingers exploring the planes of the hunter's face as though seeing him for the first time and maybe he was. It wasn't every day that Dean Winchester admitted he loved anyone, certainly not Jimmy Novak. He'd only told Castiel he'd loved him a handful of times, and the angel was more Dean's lover than even Jimmy was.

"Thank you. I love you too, Dean," Jimmy murmured quietly, finding the words came just as easily to him as they had to Dean.

The hunter smirked, lips curling into a satisfied smile before he pressed a quick kiss to the other man's mouth rapidly, marvelling at the taste of Jimmy all over again as though kissing him for the first time. He loved the feel of his soft lips beneath his own, the way they molded against him and he deepened the kiss, sliding his slick tongue inside his lover's mouth

He squeezed lube onto his fingertips when the kiss ended, hand dipping down between their bodies as he caressed the tight ring of muscles surrounding Jimmy's hole. Jimmy trembled slightly beneath him, breath constricted in his throat as Dean breached him roughly, fingers soon sweeping across Jimmy's prostate and making his shudder and breathe harshly beneath him.

Finally Dean knew that Jimmy was ready for him, muscles loose and stretched wide and he eased his hand away, to lube up his cock in preparation for making love to Jimmy. Dean grabbed Jimmy's hips with both hands as he slowly penetrated his lover, filling him with his thick shaft until he was fully sheathed inside him.

"God, you're so tight," Dean murmured, voice tight in his throat as he started moving inside his lover, thrusting into him solidly as Jimmy's hips rose and fell in time with Dean's. "So hot and tight."

Jimmy didn't reply; instead he closed his eyes, losing himself in the moment as their bodies rocked and rutted in the small confines of the back seat of the Impala, breath harsh and ragged in the air. Dean thrust harder still, hips slamming almost painfully against Jimmy's as he took him greedily, enjoying the feel of the responsive body beneath him.

Jimmy shuddered in arousal, loving the way that Dean took him, rode him with such abandonment, as though the hunter knew nothing except Jimmy himself and was giving Jimmy every aspect of himself when they were together. Jimmy suspected that Dean was, that he didn't know how to not give Jimmy everything. Dean seemed to be the most intense person Jimmy had ever met and he counted himself lucky for it.

Dean watched as Jimmy slowly came apart beneath him, cheeks flushed in arousal as his pretty lips parted, exposing the swift tip of his pink tongue sweeping over his lips in kitten quick strokes. Dean deepened his strokes, pushing in deeper still and crying out suddenly at the tight feel of Jimmy's channel surrounding him. Jimmy shuddered and cried out in turn a the feel of Dean's cock pressing periodically against his prostate, striking against him and making him feel good. His hands splayed out across Dean's back, laying back and settling his legs wider around Dean's body to give the hunter better access. Dean took advantage of the position, thrusting deeper and harder into Jimmy, satisfied groans peeling from their mouths as Dean rode Jimmy hard and fast.

He reached down and started stroking himself, long fingers rubbing confidently over his erect cock as Dean watched him between close lidded eyes. It didn't take long for Jimmy to cum, splashing out over his lover's rain slick skin, cum mingling with water droplets in thick stripes. He cried out when he felt the hot wet surge of Dean's seed inside him, marking him as the hunter's willingly.

Their bodies continued rocking together long after their climaxes had faded from their veins, content in the fluid motion of muscles against muscles working in time, bodies fluid and employing a steady rhythm. Finally, they came to a stop, trapped naked in a car while the thunderstorm raged outside, hammering against the roof as though trying to knock a way in. Inside, all was warm, cozy, as the lover's exchanged tender kisses, Dean soon deepening the kiss again and taking control of Jimmy's mouth. Jimmy let him willingly, mewling gently in his throat as he pawed pleadingly at Dean's body, as though begging the other man to take him again. Dean didn't immediately, stringing the man out for longer until their bodies started rutting again in the back of a rain soaked Impala ...

~fini~


End file.
